<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Lastly Death by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892056">And Lastly Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final horseman is taken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amends [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Lastly Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p>
<p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p>
<p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.  Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And Lastly Death</p>
<p>She flew toward the office of the X.S.E. feeling like she was going to pass out at any second now. She had been up all night flying back from investigating a possible lead on Remy and the others disappearance. She could feel her fire giving out as she only had half of Sunfire’s power to work with she should probably land and walk the rest of the way but that was too slow she had to see if any more information had been found out.</p>
<p>She was hit then by a net that carried her to the ground. She burned it off feeling light headed this was the worst time to be grabbed. “When I get my hands on you I’ll,” she never got to finish as she was hit with a dart that made her feel even worse and she blacked out.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes later to find herself strapped into a strange pod there were three other pods in the room that were closed. She then saw Ozymandias leaning over her. “Welcome Rogue I have to admit I am a bit disappointed that Anias tells me you were the easiest of the three to catch.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who took Gambit and the others?” She asked horrified. “What kind of game are you playing Apocalypes is dead and gone why do this again?” She struggled but her powers were still burned out and she couldn’t seem to light herself on fire.</p>
<p>“The heir of Apocalypse will be chosen soon,” he said smiling darkly. “You will serve as the final horseman Death for the new Apocalypse.” He then frowned at her. “But in answer to your original question I only took some of those missing Gambit is not among them whoever took him was not me.”</p>
<p>“Your lying you have to be,” She said but an apparatus lowered that began to inject her with something. “What are you doing to me?” She felt strange and it wasn’t a normal feeling. “Stop it.”<br/>She was beginning to get woozy.</p>
<p>“Be silent and accept the blood of Apocalypse it will unlock your full potential and make you truly Death.” She couldn’t stop herself from closing her eyes and her last thought was if by some chance he was being honest was to wonder who had really taken Remy.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>